Ghatini (Keltia)
Ghatini is an autonomous territory controlled by Hanu in the Keltian kingdom. It was established in 298 by Hanuan settlers looking for a place to establish a colony, and has since grown into a small but flourishing network of towns. The majority of towns are situated on the southern tip of the Enoinn continent, governed from the town of Sohad. There is also a single town at the westernmost tip of the continent, called Aleara, which trades rare animal skins and medicines, among other things, not found on other islands. History Formation Towards the end of the 3rd century Hanu's status as an advanced, rich country massively increased immigration (despite the best efforts from the government to reduce illegal entry) and this combined with a falling death rate due to medicine and policing caused a huge population boom in the nation, especially around the northern cities such as Hanossa and Shuir. The southern tip of Enoinn had already been scouted and deemed inhabitable, so in the year 296 Hanu authorities began rounding up people with particular skills in farming and woodcutting to found a new colony on the continent. Nearly a year later, more than six thousand people had volunteered, or had been forced, to join the outgoing party, and the settlers embarked for the south-eastern point of Enoinn. Here they set up a settlement which would later grow to become the port and thriving town of Sohad. In the years to follow many more people were moved across and landed on the continent, creating several large settlements, notably Mih (on the southernmost tip) and Dash, further inland. Development The next twenty years of the country largely consisted of Hanu moving many more people across from their island and establishing more settlements and farms on the new continent. The population reached 11 million by 310 and 17 million by 320, which meant that large amounts of deforestation had to occur to create space to bulid settlements and to collect the resources for the construction. In 322, the organization Denorma accused Hanu of using many Ghatinians as slaves, and many settlements were destabilized (according to Hanu) by that group. Later the same year, Teseca blamed Hanu for a deadly famine in the region and threatened to deploy troops in the region if Hanu did not grant the region independence. By popular vote Ghatini seperated from Hanu towards the end of 322. However, immediately the new governor of the region faced issues such as civil disorder and further famine, that was not solved as previously thought by an independent government in the region. Teseca blamed the disorder on attempts to unbalance the region by pro-Auroran groups and the famine on strikes organized by these groups, but in 324 the Governor fled the region and disappeared, damaging the government. A deal was arrange with Hanu where the region was reabsorbed, but with a certain level of autonomy, despite protests in the settlement of Mih, among others. During the reabsorption of Ghatini, Teseca's involvement in the situation is minimal, largely due to the situation with Ingiss around the same period. Yeciall War As tensions increased between the Auroran Treaty and the Soet Alliance, Ghatini's role in the kingdom began to change. As Hanu began to militarize, more and more good quality wood was needed for construction, and many more workers were transported across to Enoinn to help in logging projects for catapults and other weapons, and also for ships. By the beginning of the war, Ghatini had a vast fleet of ships, that they claimed matched Teseca's (although they never clashed so this was not confirmed). The fleet mainly occupied the Sohadic channel between Enoinn and Hanuho and the Ossikan channel between Hanuho and Tonash/Cersul. But although it was designed to face the Tesecan armada, the fleet spent most of its time engaging pirates, particularly in Setascer Pass. As the war developed Hanu began to struggle for troops, and as a result began to forcefully conscript men in the southern errors into the war. Many resisted, and as a result Hanu did recieve some anger against it, which continued up until the end of the war. Politics As of the year 345 Ghatini is officially a non-independent autonomous republic constituting and a part of the United Hanu States and led by the Hanu government from Hanossa. The governor for the region goes by the name of Sesray, the region's second governor since Ghatini briefly declared independence from Hanu in 322. The region is divided into five states, each with a central town. The states are Sohad, Dash, Mih, Ashest and Aleara. Sohad is the smallest but the most densely populated, and it is also here that the entire republic's governor resides. Economy Category:Keltian Kingdom